For Whom the Gavel Pounds
by MistressAli
Summary: The sequel to 'The New Season', so read that first. Snively tells of his mis adventures in Knothole.


For Whom the Gavel Pounds (c) 98 by MistressAli  
All "Sonic the Hedgehog" characters and related indicia (c) and TM Sega.  
Used without permission.

This document may be freely distributed, as long as it's not altered  
in any way. Ok, peoples, this story contains: some violence & swearing  
...just a warning... :)

This story is from a first person point o' view! It's also the sequel  
to "The New Season"!

"For Whom the Gavel Pounds"

"My heart is black  
And my body is blue"  
--The Cardigans

I was sound asleep in my cell. The rock-hard bed didn't affect  
my sleeping at all...I was used to hard beds. I had never been  
pampered in Robotropolis. The clanking of metal on metal woke me up. I looked up,  
half-expecting to see a SWATbot, but it was just the cyborg rabbit.  
The cell door was open. She smiled at me. I didn't smile back.  
She was pushed rather rudely aside by a large skunk. He was  
one of those men who thought everyone was looking at him. Admiring  
him. My father had been the same way. That's why I hated the bastard.  
The skunk had a pair of handcuffs. He gave me a weird  
smile...it creeped me out. I backed away, but he grabbed me. It was a  
harder grip than necessary. I wasn't fighting.  
My shoulder was aching from his grip.  
"Ow!" I cried as he yanked my arms hard behind my back. The  
cuffs snapped over my wrists much too tightly...they bit down through  
my thin skin and ground against my bones.  
"Hey, stinky. Could you loosen these? Just a little?"  
The skunk spun me around and thrust his face into mine. His  
breath stunk like stale meat, his nose was glistening black, and his  
eyes were a murky blue, much darker than mine. "You ain't gettin' off  
easy, mate. With anything."  
"Does that mean no?" I didn't think I sounded smartass, but  
the skunk was razzled. He smacked me hard across the face. He was a  
big guy; I was little. That slap brought me down to my knees, eyes  
stinging from pain-tears, but I didn't whimper.  
"Hey hey," protested the rabbit. "Ya'all be careful with 'im,  
Geoffrey."  
I couldn't of agreed more.  
But the skunk yanked me up by the back of the collar and then  
herded me roughly out of the room. When I faltered a bit in my steps, the skunk was right behind  
me and he kept walking. He was like a moving stone wall pushing me  
forward.  
When we got to a long wooden building, which I assumed was  
Knothole's courthouse/meeting hall, Geoffrey allowed me to stop. To  
regain my composure, I suppose. I noticed some of the villagers  
milling around, some casting quick glances at me. I almost laughed.  
What were they so afraid of? True...my rank in Robotropolis might've been impressive...or  
sounded impressive, anyway. Second-in-Command of Robotropolis. But my  
appearance, for God's sakes, I wasn't scary. I was a short skinny  
little man with big eyes that must be reflecting my anxiety.  
Then Geoffrey opened the door and shoved me forward into the  
building. All the seats in the courtroom were filled. Most faces I  
didn't recognize, but some I did...the princess, Sonic, the two-tailed  
fox-brat, the kooky French fox. Standing behind a podium at the front  
of the room was King Acorn, decked out in full regal robes. His crown  
was perched on his head; he was looking very proper. His eyes darkened  
when he saw me. He had a gavel in his hand.  
The skunk shoved me down in a chair before the king. I felt my  
hands tremble in my nervousness...the king was in front of me and the  
crowd at my back. I could be mobbed from all sides. The skunk left me  
and took a position near the king's side. He was the bailiff, I  
suppose, there to protect if things got out of hand. He should be near  
me. I was the one who needed protecting.  
"All rise," ordered Geoffrey in his Aussie voice. I heard them  
all stand up behind me, so I stood too. It was hard with my hands  
shackled behind me. I almost toppled backwards.  
"This is not a formal court...but merely to decide if this man  
should be charged for his crimes, or allowed to join us, which is his  
request."  
There were some surprised mummers from the crowd. They thought  
I was crazy. Well maybe they weren't entirely wrong, but I did have my  
reasons for wanting to join this group of dumb kids.  
"Alright, sit," said Geoff.  
I didn't know entirely how they worked this. But the skunk  
came over and led me to the chair near the podium. I had to sit next  
to that Acorn king and feel his hostility, and have the crowd's eyes  
on my face. Great. My anxiety increased ten-fold and I felt familiar sweat  
bead my forehead.  
Geoff stood before me with a book. The Mobian Book of the  
Higher Order. Their religion. They could've had a hundred gods, but  
there was one main one. A head honcho, who went by the name of "God."  
I never heard mention of the others.  
"Do you swear, by this holy book," Geoff scowled, and I  
fidgeted. Geoff shook the book slightly, and I pressed my hand against  
the book's cover. He seemed satisfied. "By this holy book, do you  
swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"  
"Yes."  
He drew the book away and went to stand on the other side of  
the king. The crowd stared at me. I lowered my eyes.  
"All right. First we shall get the crimes out of the way. One  
of our first thoughts is to protect our children. Have you molested  
any children, Mr. Snively?"  
I gulped a little. Did molest mean be cruel to kids? I wasn't  
ever nice to children. They irritated me. Or did it mean do sexual  
things to them? I've never done that.  
King Acorn glared at me. "Answer the question!"  
"Um..." I bit my lip. "I don't understand the question."  
Sonic stood up. "What's to understand, Needlenose!? Have you  
ever screwed little kids?!"  
Sally looked a bit miffed. Her gaze was on Tails, who was  
staring at Sonic. He looked like a child who's just stumbled across  
Internet porn, eyes shocked and awed.  
"No," I said.  
"Have you ever hurt little kids?" asked one of the Freedom  
Fighters, a fat walrus.  
"No," I said. It was a lie. They knew it, damn! "Yes, I have.  
But I never fucked them."  
King Acorn roared in anger and I cowered away from him. He had  
the gavel in his hand and I expected him to start beating me with it.  
He didn't hit me. But Geoff did. He was by me in a second and he  
smacked my head so hard I nearly blacked out. I fell forward onto the  
small table I was seated behind. I wiggled a little. It's hard to push  
yourself up when your hands are behind your back. Geoff unlocked the  
cuffs. Probably figured he'd subdued me enough that I wouldn't think  
of fighting back. Stupid jerk. I had no intentions of fighting in the  
first place.  
King Acorn, or "Max", as I'd heard him be called, was glaring  
at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You WILL NOT curse in this room, Mr. Snively. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"  
Oh...I'd said fuck. That's right. I sighed a little....these  
animals were so damn sensitive. I almost felt like saying, "Oh, I'm so  
FUCKING sorry', but didn't. I was already hated enough.  
"I'm sorry, your Majesty. It won't happen again."  
He nodded. "Very well. So, you say you have hurt children. How so?"  
I closed my eyes briefly. Great question, king. He wanted me  
punished. He didn't want me as a Freedom Fighter and every one of his  
questions was making this crowd hate me more. I could almost feel the  
prickle of a rope around my neck.  
"Um.. I've yelled at children prisoners, maybe smacked a  
couple..."  
"Have you ever tortured any of 'em?" demanded Geoff. I guess  
any one of them could ask questions.  
"No."  
"Fine," growled the king. "Have you taken part in the  
roboticization of Mobians?"  
"Yes."  
"Willingly?" asked Bunnie.  
I stared at her for a second. That rabbit. She was a little  
fool. Thought I was really a sweet person under my asshole exterior.  
Fool. Each layer of my mind was a new horror; a layer of angry thorns  
that tore at me, a layer of dusty memories, a layer of acid guilt, a  
layer of pure tears gelled into a sticky film...no. There was no good  
to be found in me. It was far too late for that.  
But then I realized that that was it. My pain was going to be  
my protector now.  
"Willingly sometimes," I said. "But not all the time.  
Sometimes I wished I could smash all those roboticizers. Anything to  
save those people."  
"You committed treason, did you not?" the king asked.  
If I told a lie, what would happen? Would the Mobian god fry  
my ass with a lightning bolt? I highly doubted it.  
"Well yes, but I didn't know about it until the last minute.  
Julian said he was going to announce something to you. He was always  
dramatic, you know, so I thought really nothing of him crashing into  
your throne room. But when he said he was taking over, I was stunned.  
But it was too late then. I had to go along with him."  
No lightning bolts hit me. The book, resting on King Acorn's  
podium, didn't spring up and yell, "He's lying!"  
I was a good liar. I knew it. I had to be. Robotnik was always  
suspicious of me, he always thought I was conniving against him, which  
of course, I was.  
But I covered it up like an expert. I truly must've been a  
corrupt Earth president in a past life. Which made me think of one of  
the presidents, who said Mars would be the poor man's paradise. He'd  
shipped hundreds of orphans and poor people there, all volunteers. But  
he neglected to tell them about the hostile aliens there. Thousands  
were slaughtered, but no one found out until five years later. The  
president had covered it up that well. He claimed he was helping  
'clean up the nation' when caught.  
But the last I heard of Earth...well...it had never reached  
the level of Mobius. And the people of Earth had blown the planet to  
astral dust in the fifth World War. So much for my homeland.  
"Mr. Snively, perhaps I should repeat the question." King  
Acorn sounded annoyed. He was just itching to tie a rope around my  
neck and watch me hang.  
"Y-y-yes please," I stammered, brought out of my thoughts.  
"Why was it too late to back out? To NOT help Julian with the  
coup? You had plenty of opportunities."  
I resisted a smile. Now was my chance to make the crowd feel  
sorry for me. Mine was a tale of woe, true woe. I had really suffered,  
but now I would exploit it and use it to help me.  
"Well...I may have been second in command, but Robotnik never  
respected me. He wasn't nice to me, you know. So, not only did I NOT  
have time to back out, I was afraid to back out."  
I kept my eyes wide and I knew how pitiful and harmless I  
looked. I had used this look on Robotnik all the time, trying to  
convince him not to hit me. It only worked half the time. Half the  
time, Robotnik would calm down, the other half, he was too enraged to  
care.  
"What were your jobs as zee second in command?" asked the  
French fox.  
I thought carefully on that one. Leaving out truth wasn't  
necessarily a lie. And if it was, I didn't give a shit. "I patrolled  
factories and helped roboticize and watched surveillance." That  
sounded harmless enough. I left out all the nasty details. Like my  
experiments on poor helpless Mobians, my interrogations, and my plans  
to find Knothole, and the fact that I had sometimes liked causing  
those creatures pain.  
"Did you come to Mobius strictly to rule it?" asked the King.  
He seemed so much more interested in the events of the coup...He was  
one to hold a grudge, I supposed. But I couldn't blame him. His  
peaceful kingdom had been uprooted, his queen and daughter separated  
from him, and his own self thrown in the Void.  
"No...I came to Mobius with Julian because World War Four was  
going on. We just came here to escape the war."  
"And came here in the midst of another war."  
"Yes," I said. I said it sadly. Then I glanced up at the  
crowd. Were they looking sorry for me? Thinking I should be spared?  
All I saw was a bunch of mouths twisted downwards. That struck  
me as disapproval. Oh, great. Time to turn up the pitifulness.  
The king grunted. "Just a few more questions, then we decide."  
"Did ya even like Robotnik?" asked Bunnie.  
"No," I said. And that wasn't a lie. "I hated him."  
"Are you in league with Naugus?" demanded the king.  
In league with Naugus? I almost laughed. That crazy old wizard.  
All right, I'd been on his side in the beginning. We used to  
have lengthy conversations back when Julian was warlord and Naugus the  
king's wizard. But now that Naugus was back, he'd proved our  
friendship was null...or perhaps had never existed.  
Robotnik, upset at being a lackey, had tried to poison Naugus  
and since I knew about it, the magical bastard had thought I was  
conniving against him! My veins were still crackling with his  
punishing electric magic. And that happened two days ago.  
"Your honor..majesty...let me ease your mind. I don't like  
Naugus. The old coot fried with me with electricity. He threw me out  
of command. I wasn't even a lackey anymore."  
"A lackey? I thought you were second in command."  
"I was both," I said to the crowd, looking pitiful. "You see,  
I was bestowed the gracious title of second in command, but really I  
was only a flunky. You have no idea how Robotnik treated me."  
I was going all out now. Shameless...but what's the shame in  
saving your life? Even a shit life like mine. "He wasn't just not  
nice; he was cruel. A real second in command is respected, but I  
wasn't. Whenever something went wrong, who's fault was it? Mine."  
The king raised an eyebrow and I realized, I sounded very bitter.  
"So, I won't be helping Robotnik or Naugus. You could say I  
hold a much-expected grudge." I gave King Acorn a pointed stare. Some  
of the furries glanced at him, then me...and I knew they were  
wondering if King Acorn's hostility towards me stemmed from a  
long-time grudge. Which it did, of course, but I was trying my best to  
make his grudge seem misdirected. I wasn't the one who overthrew him,  
I wasn't the one who converted his city to a toxic metal tyranny. I  
was only the poor mistreated lackey. Boo hoo hoo.  
I think it worked on some of them. The fat walrus' eyes were  
looking a little more sympathetic, as were some of the nameless  
furries. The king looked irritated, so I kept my grin inside my mind.  
"What kinda skills do ya'all have?" asked Bunnie. Her faith in  
me was a bit unsettling, but I decided to use her question to my  
advantage.  
Were it not for my questionable morals and my motives...which  
included the most common of all bad-guy goals...world domination...yes  
I'm ambitious, or maybe terribly delusional. But back to my point.  
Were it not for my motives, I could prove a nice addition to the  
Freedom Fighters.  
"Um...I know all the surveillance stuff...I'm a computer  
genius..." I smiled a little. So I was bragging. Big deal. "I know  
some military tactics, I'm good at compiling reports and data, I'm a  
good mechanic, a robotics expert, good mathematician, a specialist in  
advanced weaponry..."  
"A master groveler," the skunk threw in. Sonic laughed. The  
king banged his gavel warningly.  
"I'm fairly intelligent, a crackshot..."  
"Crackpot, maybe." Geoff snickered.  
"And...I know the layout of Robotropolis better than Robotnik  
or Naugus or that little computer of yours," I looked at Sally, "ever  
will. And I know lots of codes into the main computers. Who else here  
knows the city like I do?"  
"But Naugus is magical," said the king. "He won't need the  
computers."  
He was trying to downplay my skills. Old bastard. "Naugus may  
be magical," I growled, "but he also relies on technology. He's stingy  
with his magic. He only uses it if he has to. When I was there, he had  
Robotnik working on the computers and everything. He WILL be using  
just as much tech as the big round guy was."  
The king snorted.  
"Why now?" asked Sally. She'd been surprisingly quiet through  
the whole thing. I'd expected her to be more ruthless than her father.  
"Why do you want to join us now? If you hated Robotnik so much, than  
why didn't you join us sooner?"  
I knew the king was running low on patience. I was going to  
let loose the biggest lie and hope the king wouldn't catch it in his  
bloodthirsty hands.  
"I wanted to," I blurted out. I injected embarrassment into my  
voice. "I really did. Robotnik treated me awful and he was crazy  
anyway. I always thought I'd be better off on your side."  
I did a very convincing sigh of misery. "But Robotnik...he  
could read me like a book." Not true. Robotnik could never read me. He  
thought he could. But I'd always been a good actor.  
"He knew I wanted to join. He needed me around or he'd have to  
get off his fat...er...get up and do the work himself. So he  
threatened to kill me if I left. He'd send out SWATs after me and  
capture me. If I got roboticized, I'd be lucky, he said, because the  
other ideas he had in mind were far more unpleasant. And believe  
me...," I continued...I was warming up to my lie now...some anguish in  
my voice, a pathetic face, sad eyes. The works. My next sentence,  
however, wasn't a lie. "...he always carried out his threats. On me,  
anyway. If he threatened me harm if a plan failed...then I was sure to  
end up in the medical ward when the plan failed."  
I closed my eyes...just imagining how many times Robotnik had  
hurt me. It was a wonder I was still alive. Almost every bone in my  
body had been broken, almost every inch of skin bruised, almost every  
organ ruptured and bled out, all by fatass Robotnik's angry fists.  
I drew in a deep breath. Anger would only cloud my mind and I  
needed to finish out my lie. I took a few deep breaths and felt my  
rage tuck itself away once again. But what a huge ugly creature my  
rage was...and I realized I had a lot of it. And it was even more  
vicious than Robotnik's because it had always been shoved aside,  
forced back down...never expressed. The crowd was staring at me and I  
noticed more sympathetic eyes. I spoke again.  
"So I was scared...no...terrified. I didn't dare join you. I  
didn't want to die! But I always felt so awful when I had to  
roboticize or take part in his plans. I really hated myself. But I had  
no choice."  
I saw more eyes go kindly. Good good! I was hooking them all.  
I put even more drama into my act.  
"I thought about killing myself a few times...anything to get  
out of there. I might as well have, since I'm about to die at the  
hands of those I wanted so much to protect."  
I worked up a few tears easily and felt the coolness of them  
on my cheeks. Bunnie was sniffling. I put my head in my hands and  
pretended to sob. I was really trying not to burst out laughing.  
Geoff yanked me back up. I felt like punching him, but decided  
it looked better this way. The crowd would think he was bullying me. I  
let a few more tears slide down my face.  
"How many people have you killed?" Obviously, ole kingy wanted  
to end on a sour note. Screw him. I lied as easily and naturally as  
breathing.  
"None, your honor. I've killed no one."  
The king growled a little, then banged his gavel. "Very well.  
Citizens, it is time to make a decision. Shall we let Mr. Snively join  
us...or shall he be punished for his crimes? Which includes TREASON,  
may I remind you."  
He nodded at Geoff, who left his position of standing behind  
me. I relaxed a bit. The skunk handed out little scraps of paper to  
everyone, including himself and the king. I didn't get one. Guess I  
can't vote for my fate. When everyone had filled theirs out, Geoff  
collected them all in the stupid purple beret he wore.  
Then he brought them up to the king. The king drew each one  
out, read it to himself, and then set it on his podium. There were two  
piles. One pile was bigger than the other. I gulped. Was that big pile  
the 'join' or 'punish' pile?  
The king was going slow. I think he was making me sweat it out.  
At any rate I was sweating.  
The king looked up finally. "The verdict is..."  
The silence was drawn out. I drew in a ragged breath, much  
louder than I wanted it to be.  
"...that Mr. Snively...will"  
I could see Geoff's hands now, holding the thick coarse rope...  
me hanging... "...join us."  
My breath blew out and I felt dizzy.  
I heard Bunnie say, "Congratulations," to me, but ignored her.  
"So now what?" I asked Geoff.  
He didn't answer, because the king was talking again. "Until  
you've proven yourself trustworthy, Mr. Snively, you shall have an  
escort with you. I believe, since he seems to have taken a liking to  
you already, that Mr. Geoffrey St. John will be the one."  
"What is he, my probation officer?" I was not thrilled with  
this news.  
"Consider it that way if you like," snapped the king. "But  
know that I voted for punishment, Mr. Snively, and had I a REAL court,  
they would not have fallen for your trickery."  
Trickery. Bah. Made me sound like B'rer Rabbit. "Fine," I  
said. "As long as he doesn't join me in the shower or anything."  
"You'd like it too much," sneered Geoffrey.  
"That is all," said King Acorn. He banged the gavel. "Court is  
dismissed." He stood and swept out of the building, robes and tail  
dragging.  
"So now what?" I questioned again.  
"Well, until you get a hut built," Geoff sounded disgusted,  
"You'll have to stay in mine."  
I must've looked repulsed because he snarled, "I'm not  
thrilled about it either, you little faggot."  
The word 'faggot' surprised me a little...just because I was  
wimpy didn't mean I was...that way.... The dumb prick. Just for fun, I  
added a lisp to my voice. "Do we share the same bed, baby?"  
"Shut up," he growled. "An' get outta here. Go explore or  
somethin'."  
The courtroom had emptied by that time, except for Bunnie and  
the two-tailed fox. He was staring at me warily. Like I was going to  
rip off his tails or something. I gave him my best 'I don't like kids,  
so get lost' glare, and he left.  
Bunnie smiled at me and this time I smiled back. Her foolish  
openness and faith was so refreshing.  
"Oh Snively, Ah knew ya'll weren't a bad person," she said  
cheerfully. "Ya want me ta show ya around?"  
I shook my head. "Thanks, but I'd like to be alone."  
She nodded and left. I found myself looking at her metallic  
limbs as she walked off. I had always found it amusing how Robotnik  
ranted about her...his 'unfinished business'...his roboticization  
working against him. Well, I was going to become Naugus' 'unfinished  
business'. The old bastard was going to be sorry he left me alive.  
I strolled around the village for a while. It was smaller than  
I expected, but was still good sized. I was pretty much alone, well,  
not really. There were villagers everywhere, but they shunned me like  
I was a leper. Whether it was fear or contempt, or just shyness, I  
found it a bit humorous.  
They had huts everywhere. A huge main garden. There was a  
large bare patch of ground around a group of trees, with punching bags  
hanging from the boughs. I figured it was their training grounds. That  
and the fact there were villagers pummeling the hell out of the bags.  
There was the courtroom/meeting hall, a river nearby, and a  
smooth shiny pond. I strode down to the pond's edge. There was a large  
log there, and from the bare spot of ground right by it, I assumed it  
was a spot where somebody sat often.  
I sighed, feeling overly tired, and took a seat on the log. I  
had my head in my hands, staring down at my feet. I scuffed my boots  
around in the bare dirt, thinking I really ought to get some new  
clothes. Strutting around in my Robotroplian uniform was just another  
reminder of what I had done.  
"How come yer way out here?"  
I looked up to see the fox-brat staring at me. He looked  
faintly accusing, so I frowned.  
"Maybe I want to be way out here," I replied.  
Now he frowned. "How come you don't have any hair?"  
The little brat. I wanted to smack him. "I'm too young, kid,"  
I said sarcastically. "The human species doesn't grow hair until  
they're older."  
"Really? No, you're lying. How can you be too young for hair?"  
he demanded. "And besides, yer old."  
"Well, you're a baby."  
He looked irritated. "Robotnik has hair. That dumb mustache.  
Yer just as old as he is."  
"It's rude to ask personal questions, kid." I glared at him.  
He sneered at me, but I ignored him to stare out over the pond.  
"In the courtroom...you...you said a naughty word." The kid  
was staring at me like I was some atrocity. "You said..."  
"Say it," I said.  
"No!" he said indignantly. "It's bad! I can't say that."  
"They say it. Sonic and Sally. All of the grown-ups, they say it."  
"They do not! They would never say that...that bad word!"  
"You think too highly of them. They're not as wonderful as you  
might think."  
"Be quiet, Snive-ly. You're just a bad person, that's why you  
have to make fun of everybody."  
"Think what you want. But someday, when they turn their backs  
on you, you'll realize I was right."  
He frowned heavily, then looked out at the pond. "This is  
where we get..."  
"Some of our fish," broke in another voice. "I cook zee most  
magnique au bleu."  
"That's fish," said the kid, trying to wow me with his  
knowledge of French. I wasn't impressed...I already knew some of the  
language myself.  
"It's cooked in wine, and I get to eat it," the kid bragged.  
The new voice, which belonged to the French fox, laughed.  
"Oui, little Tails here, he gets rock-drunk."  
"Stone-drunk," I corrected.  
"Oui, that ees what I said." He turned to Tails. "Now be  
running along, mon ami." The kid scurried off.  
The French fox drew out a sword and held it up near his face.  
I eyed his uniform...which was far heavier than mine, and wondered how  
he could wear it in this heat. Must stay around the pool most of the  
time...it was much cooler here.  
"I am a highly-trained royal guard," he said. "Zo eef you  
wants zee training than be coming to me." He put away the sword and  
adopted a martial arts horse stance. "I can also be teaching you zee  
keeks an' punchs! Yaaaa!" He kicked so vigorously his boot flew off  
and landed in the pool.  
"Nice kick, mate. It's about time ya washed them stinky boots  
anyway," came a loud voice.  
Antoine fished the boot out with a long stick and glared at  
the newcomer. "Chut! Go away! We are not wanting you around, n'est-ce  
pas?"  
"Agreed," I said.  
"Stop talking that mumbo-jumbo," growled the skunk. He glared  
hard at Antoine. "Great job, 'Twan. Bringin' him down here."  
"I did not bring him, bete noir."  
"What's down here?" I demanded.  
"Nothing," said the skunk with faked nonchalance. He was a bad liar.  
"Feh, zee skunk ees not only ugly, but stupeed as well."  
"You've been lookin' in a mirror too long. Keep seein'  
after-images of yourself." Geoff laughed, but no one else did.  
The skunk grabbed my arm tightly and began to drag me from the pool.  
"Hey, I'm not a prisoner anymore," I said. "So get your  
fucking hands off me."  
He yanked my arm really hard. I couldn't help crying out as  
pain shot up through my shoulders and upper ribs. Even worse was that  
he had me pressed up against his body. A faint musky scent clung to  
his fur.  
"I'll show ya yer room, roomie," he said. His tone scared me,  
but I think that's what he was trying for.  
"Let go!" I snapped, yanking away. "You're fruity."  
"Me fruity? Yer a frickin' fruit salad, Needlenose."  
"Needlenose!" I yelled. "How original, Mr. St. Dick! I've  
never heard that before! Damn, you are just the cleverest son of a  
bitch I've ever known!"  
I couldn't help it. While my temper was nowhere like  
Robotnik's...I could sometimes get fed up enough to scream. Like now.  
"I've got some booze at my place," said the skunk. "That'll  
calm ya down."  
"Get me loaded and fuck me over, huh?" My eyes widened at the  
thought of fighting him off. "I'll find a room with someone else."  
"I'm supposed ta be yer escort, 'member?" Geoffrey was  
following me as I walked back towards the village. I didn't like him  
behind me. He'd called me faggot, but I was having the suspicions that  
the word was a description of himself. King Acorn had probably  
assigned him to me on purpose...I see. I had gotten out of being hung  
...Voila! My real execution was to be molested to death by Geoffrey!  
I trudged around the heart of the village, and then saw the  
gleam of metal from the main garden. The rabbit was working there.  
My shadow fell over her and she looked up.  
"Hey there, Freedom Fighta," she said.  
"Hello."  
"What's goin' on, hon?"  
I bit my lip. Damn. Now was not a time to be embarrassed...but  
what would she think? Probably that I loved her something...bah!  
"Do you have room in your place?"  
"Fer ya?"  
"Yes." I shuffled my boots in the garden dirt and then turned  
away. "Sorry, I don't know why..."  
"Yeah, Ah got space," she said.  
"Great!" I couldn't help beaming. I looked over my shoulder  
and smirked. The skunk was standing at the edge of the garden.  
"Sorry, my man-loving friend, but I've already found a place."  
Geoff started scowling, probably angry that his hoped-for sex waif had  
gotten away. Piss on that. God, what a perverted bastard.  
Eyeing him, I got the feeling he might be faking the whole  
thing, but it didn't matter. I had Bunnie. A quick glance confirmed  
that she was still there, intent on her digging.  
She was just too sweet for her own good.

***************  
"They're all goin' out ona mission tommorra." Bunnie was  
staring out the window of her hut.  
I was on her couch, with the blankets pulled up to my chin. I  
wanted my bathrobe that I slept in back at Robotropolis. It was soft  
as feathers and faded to a cornflower blue. But I was still in my  
uniform. I was too embarrassed to take up Bunnie's offer of a long  
nightgown. A girl's nightgown, for God's sake? Even if it was just  
plain white, no frills or lace or flowers. And there was no way I was  
going to sleep in the nude.  
Bunnie continued talking. "Ya could come with us if ya want...  
but Ah think Geoff would be followin' ya around. 'E's comin'."  
"Is Geoff..." I laughed nervously. "Is he...that way?"  
"What way?"  
"Umm...gay..."  
"Gay? Well, Ah don't know. Don't think so. 'E's always aftah  
Sally-gal."  
"Sally-girl, eh?" I snorted. "Isn't he much older than her?"  
"Yes...Geoff...'e's like in 'is late twenties er somethin'."  
I made a disapproving 'oh' sound. Robotnik always hated it. He  
said I sounded like a British snob. Piss on him. If I could deal with  
his screaming and tantrums, then he could deal with a few moans and  
groans. Stupid fat asshole. I smiled a little...I wouldn't have to  
deal with lord of lard anymore. Good.  
"Ah mean...older men, but not that old...that's a..." She  
paused to count on her fingers, and my eyes were riveted. The way her  
organic fingers touched upon the metal ones...the softness and  
silkiness of her soft fur brushing against the smooth metal. Warmth  
against cold. Animate against inanimate. Nature against technology. It  
sent a weird shiver that jumped the gaps between each one of my  
vertebrae.  
"...It's a twelve year difference. If Geoff's twenty-eight. Ah  
think 'e is."  
I barely heard her. Sweat was beading on my forehead, my  
breathing was shallow. It felt like a fever had suddenly scorched me.  
She didn't seem to notice. I guess I looked sickly no matter  
what...pale skin, tired eyes, no hair, a reed-thin body...I wasn't  
sick often, but I looked it. Maybe it was just my mental anguish  
showing through. I heard a dry laugh in my head.  
To answer one of her earlier questions, I said, "I think I'll  
stay here this time. I'm not sure I even want to go on missions."  
"Ya can't be as fragile as ya seem," she trilled. "But anyway,  
Ah'm goin'. So Ah've gotta get ta bed."  
She unbuckled her belt and then shrugged out of her purple j  
umpsuit. She missed my shocked eyes because she turned away and  
wiggled into her bed. I heard the sheets slide over her metal limbs,  
and I bit my lip hard.  
God, was she developed. Sally had a nice figure, but Bunnie...  
was incredible. I felt like whimpering and didn't know why. Was it  
from helplessness or fear or what?  
I felt sweat sliding down my face, and a weird prickling of my skin.  
No way. She couldn't be making me...I saw the sheet draped  
over me rise up just a tad in my general below-the belly lap area. A  
quick glance over at Bunnie. She was turned away from me and I heard  
soft snoring.  
She fell asleep fast. I was like that...half of the time. The  
other half I was insomniac. But I had never gotten much sleep anyway.  
Robotnik had me working long hours. Plus overtime. And my only payment  
was the occasional "Very good, Snively." Bah.  
My fists clenched unconsciously and I felt the ugly beast of  
rage crawling out of my mind-pit. I shoved him back in. Someday he  
would overpower me, and I would lose him and then what? He was all  
that filled me. I'd be an empty spent shell without him.  
Anger...what a good nice thing. My momentary 'disturbance'...I  
glanced down at my lap to confirm...was gone. I laid my head down on  
the lumpy pillow.  
It turned out to be one of my fast-sleeping nights.

**********

"Ok! Keek!" Antoine kicked one of the punching bags. It swung  
wildly on the chain. "You see? Eet ees all in zee keek."  
"All right." I was a bit hesitant. I kicked the bag  
tentatively.  
"Non non! Keek eet like eet ees bete noir!"  
"Bete noir?"  
"Just pretend eet ees someone you hate."  
"All right." I imitated Antoine's kick. My foot hit the bag  
square and hard and it started swinging and squeaking on the chain. A  
ripple of malicious pleasure ripped through me. I could imagine  
Robotnik doubling over, a dent in the flab of his stomach. It was a  
nice thought and I smiled evilly.  
Antoine screeched suddenly and his fist flew out and struck me  
in the stomach. I felt my air forced out, my insides curl up and cry  
out, and my knees hit the ground. I gasped painfully for several  
minutes.  
Antoine helped me up.  
"What did you do that for?" I felt like crying, and realized  
that I had been getting to like Antoine. He was a dork, an outcast, a  
butt of jokes and rejection...we were alike. But now this.  
"Dat was for zat time you cooked zee escargot an' Crepe  
Suzettes all wrong. Dat smile reminded me of dat time."  
I vaguely remembered that. I think I had been loaded or  
something that day. Don't get me wrong. I'm not an alcoholic. I don't  
need it all the time, just when the pain is too bad to cope with. It  
beats bloodying my fists by banging on the walls like Robotnik.  
"Well, I'm sorry about that." I coughed. "But you're much too  
sensitive. I mean, you almost told all that day."  
"I could not help eet," growled Antoine. "All dat food  
ruin-ed!" he screeched and I winced, but this time he took his anger  
out on the bag. Good. I didn't escape Robotnik and Naugus to get more  
beatings.  
"I am sorry," apologized the fox. "I should not have done dat."  
I silently agreed, but accepted his apology.

Later that day, I asked Bunnie where I could get some new clothes.  
"Why wear any?" she jokingly said. Then she laughed. "Ya'd  
better ask, Sally-gal. She'll get ya set up."  
So I headed for Sally's hurt, where I knocked on the door. I  
heard footsteps coming and I felt anxiety flutter through my stomach.  
I was looking down at my feet when the door opened. Sally's  
voice floated out.  
"Yes?"  
I looked up, feeling shy. Which was a bit unusual. Contrary to  
popular belief, I am not a shy person. But at this moment, with  
Sally's deep blue eyes upon me, I felt nervous sweat dot my forehead.  
"Yes?" she repeated.  
"Uh...clothes," I said.  
She stared at me.  
"Clothes, I need new clothes."  
"What's wrong with those ones?" she demanded.  
"Well...wearing these is like walking around with a flag of  
Robotropolis."  
She looked me over and my breathing got shallow just like the  
night before when Bunnie had taken off her jumpsuit. I guess it was  
the fact she was female and she was standing so close to me. I could  
feel the waves of... "woman-ness", I suppose you could call it...  
emanating off from her. It stuck me hard, and I realized how little I  
truly saw of women. Not that any would want me.  
"...available." I realized she had been speaking and I jumped.  
"What?"  
"Rotor. He might have some clothes available."  
"Rotor?"  
"Our inventor and mechanic."  
I looked blank.  
"Um...the walrus...he's a bit...hefty."  
I recalled who the walrus was. "Um...I think his clothes would  
be too big."  
"Look...then adjust them to fit," she said, impatience in her  
voice. She gave me a dismissing smile and shut the door in my face.

***********  
I peered warily into the workshop and heard some crude off-key  
singing, and saw the walrus tinkering with a robot. I felt a bit  
stupid, asking this fellow for clothes. I was about to tiptoe away  
when he said, "Hey there...uh...what's up?"  
He was nervous, and that made me feel better. "I was wondering  
if you had any clothes I could have."  
"Yeah, but they'll be big."  
"That's fine." I knew how to sew...a little. Just mostly how  
to hem and shorten and mend holes.  
He shrugged and went to a back room in the workshop. He came  
back with a few pairs of pants and shirts and handed them to me.  
I thanked him and left.

***********

"Ya sure you trust faggot-boy?"  
"Yes. And watch your mouth."  
Geoffrey and Sally were walking ahead of me. My hand was  
enclosed in Sally's because I couldn't see. They had me blindfolded as  
we left Knothole.  
Sally didn't trust me enough obviously. When they removed the  
blindfold I saw we were standing on the outskirts of Nagotropolis.  
Though I knew we were going there, I still got a shock. I backed away.  
"Snively, you sure you can do it?" Sally asked, looking at me.  
I gulped a little. "Yes, of course."  
"Geoff will be with you," said Sally reassuringly, but I was  
not comforted. I didn't WANT Geoff with me. The stinky ass had been  
tailing me the entire week and I was sick of it. But I nodded.  
"Ok, the plan," said Sally.  
I sighed a little. She'd already repeated the plan two times.  
Must think I'm stupid or something. "Break into the top secret files,  
Snively. Uncle Chuck can't get into them, but you can." Her tone said  
'you'd better'. "And then get out of there." She handed me a  
multi-disk and I shoved it into the pocket of my new outfit. It was a  
cute little pilot-suit thing, with lots of pockets. It was a light  
gray color.  
"I'm going to be with Uncle Chuck. We're going to listen in on  
Nagus and Robotnik. Good luck."  
She loped down the hillside and disappeared into the thick  
smog that hung like a curtain over the city.  
Geoff whistled. "She's hot, ain't she?" He whirled to look at  
me. "Ain't she? I'd give my stripes ta get between those legs." He  
shoved me. "You are a fag, aren't you? You can't tell me you don't  
want a piece of that."  
"You're old enough to be her father," I accused. "And so am I.  
So, no. I don't want a 'piece'."  
"So what? I'm NOT her pops."  
I started down the hill. He followed, still blabbing about  
Sally. I was convinced even more that he was the world's biggest  
pervert. I tuned him out of my hearing and concentrated instead on  
making my way through the junkpiles that surrounded the city.  
When we had cleared the junk and were standing near the side  
of a sleek metal building, I turned to my unwanted escort.  
"Now..." I had to force the next words through my teeth, "...  
you have to stay close to me."  
"Gladly, li'l buddy." Geoff rested his hand on the top of my  
head. "Hey, yer the perfect height ta..."  
I pulled away. "...to put a fist in your crotch, yes. You  
don't want to be spotted, do you? No? Then shut up and follow me. Or  
stay behind. That's even better."

I wasn't used to traveling the city via air ducts, but I made  
it to a room with a computer. It was one of my old labs. Geoff amused  
himself by looking around the lab, while I broke into the computer  
system in record timing.  
"Snively," came Sally's voice through my headset. "How's it going?"  
"I just got into the system," I muttered.  
"All right. Charles and I are watching Robotnik and Naugus."  
As I typed I wondered how many times they'd spied on Robotnik  
and I. No wonder they always knew when to attack. When I got the city  
back...if I got the city back...I would create 'bots to patrol the air  
ducts.  
"Here's a new file," I announced. "It's Naugus', I assume."  
--Password:-- The screen blinked insistently. I typed in a few  
futile tries like 'magic' and 'void', but none worked.  
--Open program: CODECRACKER.-I typed.  
The program popped onto the screen and I set it into motion.  
--First digit: locked.- It was a three. The screen flashed  
with numbers.  
"What's goin' on?" demanded Geoff.  
"I opened one of the programs to crack codes. It'll get me  
into this file."  
"I thought passwords were words." Geoff was looking at the  
number three which was blinking in the upper left of the screen.  
"Well," I began, hoping I could explain to St. Braindead, "You  
can enter in a password. For example, say I want to password a file.  
So I use the word 'retard'..., " I gave Geoff a pointed look, "...as  
my password."  
"I follow," he said.  
"Well, each password is assigned a number pattern. So, you  
could enter either the numbers or the word you chose to unlock the  
file. The word just makes it easier to remember, because the number  
pattern can be twenty digits long. This program figures out the number  
pattern."  
"How long will it take?" he demanded.  
"I don't know." I rubbed the back of my head, a nervous habit.  
"But there's a problem. The CODECRACKER program is easily detected  
while it's in use."  
--Second digit in place.- A flashing eight appeared beside  
the three.  
Ten minutes passed and the third digit had been discovered.  
But there could be one more...or seventeen more.  
I didn't know what Robotnik was doing at the moment, but I was  
thankful he wasn't very attentive to the computer. He was probably  
munching doughnuts and drinking coffee. Or walking around with the  
head of a dog. Naugus loved doing those shapechanging tricks. I  
laughed.  
"What? Ya got the code?" Geoff leaned over my shoulder to  
stare at the screen. His hot breath was unpleasant on my neck and he  
smelled muskier than ever. I wondered how often he bathed.  
"What's Robotnik doing?" I asked Sally via headset.  
"He's on the computer," she replied. I could hear an older  
voice talking to her; Uncle Chuck, I assumed, and I thought I heard  
Naugus' raspy chuckle in the background.  
--Fourth digit in place.-  
Geoff banged the flat of his hand against my chair. The  
vibration tingled my spine.  
"Dammit, how long?"  
"I don't know."  
"Ya should know! You were always on these computers!" His  
fists clenched; I cowered out of habit and whined.  
"I never had to hack into the files! I always knew the  
passwords!"  
"That's because yer a traitor," growled the skunk, referring  
to the Acorn Kingdom. I rolled my eyes.  
The coup of Mobotropolis was so long ago...back when I was  
young and had hair and was stupider than now...seventeen long years  
ago.  
"Traitors are supposed ta hang, and ya got off easily, ya  
little faggot, just remember that. So don't mouth off."  
I couldn't recall mouthing off, as he put it. Impatience made  
him even more bad-tempered than usual. Reminded me of Robotnik.  
--Fifth digit in place.-The five digit chain blinked...38103...  
and then blinked out. Replacing the CODECRACKER program was Nuagus'  
file, open and ready to download.  
Geoff smirked in satisfaction and I inserted the multidisk.  
--Download file to drive A:\.-  
The computer whined as information went from the hard drive to the multidisk. A bar appeared on the screen, an indicator of how long it would take to download.  
Static crackled in my ear and then Sally's voice came through,  
low and urgent. "Snively, he's on to you! Pull out!" The bar was a  
quarter full.  
"Wait a second. I've almost got this file."  
"Well, hurry," hissed Sally. "He's sent out SWATbots..."  
The alarm lights went on and sirens buzzed.  
Geoff grabbed my arm. "C'mon." His eyes flashed from red to  
blue to red again, and I knew I looked the same way.  
"No."  
"C'mon!"  
"No!" I struggled.  
"Pull out! Repeat! Get out of there!" Sally's voice was still  
low, but the screaming sirens empathized her panic.  
"C'MON!!" hollered Geoffrey, and he yanked my arm hard. I held  
onto the chair, screaming in protest and pain...he was going to tear  
my arm off!  
I heard SWATs coming down the corridor. Faintly. They were  
still far off, but I knew they would be running.  
--Transfer complete-The computer droned, and I ejected the  
multidisk and shut down the computer to hide the evidence of my  
tampering. The disk went into my pocket, and then the door was knocked  
down and Geoff was fighting the 'bots and one of the stun rays hit  
him, and he was out cold. Sally was hissing in my ears and I fled for  
the air ducts.  
Metal hands closed around me and I struggled.  
"Let me go!" I tried kicking the 'bot, tried punching it. It  
only hurt my fists.

****************

They brought us down to the interrogation room. The bots  
didn't secure Geoff, but they held me tight. That's because I was  
awake...while Geoff did not pose a threat to them in his current state.  
I heard the door slide open and the 'bot holding me turned. I  
took in the room's new occupants...one fat tyrant-turned-lackey,  
Robotnik, and one mean-looking wizard, Naugus. Naugus walked right up  
to me. His wrinkly hand gripped my chin hard. He had a habit of  
staring hard into your eyes.  
"Ah, the little traitor returns," he rasped and his breath  
washed over me. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Nothing! Just uh...came back to get some of my things." Not  
that I had anything worth returning for.  
He looked to Geoff. "And who is this?"  
"I don't know." I hoped he would think the SWATs caught us  
separately. That we weren't connected.  
"He's a Freedom Fighter, master," offered Robotnik timidly.  
"Is that true?" Nagus's red/orange eyes looked at me.  
"I don't know. I don't know him."  
Nagus looked ready to believe me, but Robotnik butted in. Damn him.  
"He's joined the Freedom Fighters, master."  
"Is that true?" Naugus asked again.  
"No." I gave Robotnik my best 'yer crazy' look.  
"Shall I interrogate him, master?" Robotnik asked in an eager  
voice. I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"No," rasped Nagus. "No need for that." His claw began to glow.  
I knew what was coming and I struggled. But the SWATs held me  
tight. "No!" I whined. "No!"  
Orange and yellow magic crackled around the claw. "Are you a  
Freedom Fighter?"  
Then the magic lashed out, swarming onto me.  
It felt like fire through my veins. It was fire! No...when my  
eyes swept over my body, I saw my skin was not burning. But the  
terrible energy felt like my nerves were exploding and my skin  
bubbling and melting inside.  
I screamed.  
I thought I heard Robotnik laughing. Nagus repeated his  
question. I barely acknowledged but wailed, "Yes! Yesssss I AM!!!!"  
The magic faded. The SWATs held me around the waist...I hugged  
my body, almost hysterically. But it did nothing to soothe me. But  
suddenly my eyes widened. My hand had touched something in one of my  
pockets. Of course!  
It was the remote Robotnik had given me a long time ago. It  
could control 'bots, including the SWAT holding me...  
"Where is Knothole?" demanded Nagus, after a whispered  
conference with his lackey. Geoffrey started moaning. He was coming  
back to the world.  
I said nothing.  
The magic crackled. I cried, "I won't give away Knothole!"  
And then Geoff sat up. Robotnik and Naugus looked towards him,  
and I took the distraction to draw out my remote. Seconds later, the  
SWAT released me and stood still. Geoff shoved past Naugus and I  
followed.  
"C'mon traitor!" Geoff hissed. He allowed me to run ahead of  
him, and he wouldn't let me stop. He was a little overeager to get me  
out of there.

**************

When we reached Knothole, Geoff was silent, hovering in the  
background as I gave the disk to Sally. She asked me what was on it  
and I told her I didn't know. I hadn't looked at it.  
She walked off towards her hut and Geoff popped back into the  
foreground. His black hand shot out and grabbed my skinny arm. He  
squeezed crushingly hard and then swept my legs out from under me. I  
hit the ground hard. Then his boot kicked me in the ribs. It hurt and  
I started whining.  
He reached down, grabbed my nose, and pulled me to my feet. I  
tried to punch him, while gasping for breath, but he grabbed my fists.  
"Stop it!" I yelled. "Let go of me!"  
"You traitor," he hissed. "You gave away Knothole!"  
Before I could protest, he was dragging me off to one of the  
huts. It was a newer hut...the thatch was golden instead of the faded  
brown-gray like the rest.  
Geoff didn't knock. He just barged in, dragging me by the back  
of the collar. My toes scraped against the ground.  
King Acorn was seated in a chair and he looked up at our arrival. "Bad news?" he asked upon seeing me. He was holding a jeweled scepter in his hands.  
"I'm afraid KnotHole's newest citizen has betrayed out trust."  
King Acorn rose up. "Release him." Geoff did, and I indignantly brushed myself off.  
"He gave away KnotHole," accused Geoff.  
"I did not!"  
The king looked very calm. "Your proof?"  
"I heard him. We got captured in the city and I got knocked  
out. I woke up to hear him telling Naugus where Knothole was."  
"He's lying!" I burst out. "I told them I wouldn't give away  
Knothole! They don't know where it is. I didn't tell them!" The king  
had always seemed so calm and composed. I didn't have time to react  
because it happened fast. One second the king had the scepter poised  
up, calmly, and the next second he clubbed me with it. Right across  
the face. I crashed down to the floor and curled up to protect my  
stomach. The club descended on my back and shoulders.  
I tried to kick the king. It was a mistake. I didn't hit him  
and I exposed my stomach. The scepter slammed into my belly, as brutal  
as a baseball bat. My innards smashed against my spine, my cries  
caught in my throat. My fingers strained at the air helplessly. I  
curled up again before he could hit me again.  
Geoff kicked me and I heard the king clear his throat. The  
chair squeaked as he sat back down and I heard a thump. He'd set the  
scepter down on his desk, I guess. The crazy bastard.  
Tears felt strangely hot on my face, and I felt blood...even  
hotter, bubbling out of my mouth. My teeth had cut the inside of my  
cheek.  
"Then it's settled." I heard the flick of a match and smelled  
the tang of smoke. I looked up to see who was the smoker. Both of  
them. The king with a cigar and Geoff with a long cigarette.  
Everybody did something harmful to their bodies. Me with my  
booze and my apathy...letting everybody beat me around...them with  
their cigars and blackened lungs.  
"It's settled," the king repeated. "There will be no trial. He  
will be hung. I should've done so in the first place."  
Geoff opened a closet. From my position on the floor, I could  
see his feet and tail. He reached for something. And then I saw a long  
trailing length of rope.  
I wiped the back of my hand over my mouth. The blood smeared  
over my cheek. I knew from experience that my teeth would be slimey  
red with it. Robotnik had hit me in the face plenty of times.  
I pushed myself into a sitting position. It sent needles...no,  
more like knife stabs...of pain through me. Right up through my  
stomach to the base of my spine. I felt sick.  
Then Geoffrey grabbed me and we left the hut.

*************

A while later, King Acorn and Geoffrey had the rope strung  
over a tree limb, the end tied into a noose. It wasn't a proper  
gallows. Geoff would hold onto the free end of the rope and pull me  
off the ground.  
I sighed. Didn't matter if it was proper or not. It would  
still keep the air out of me.  
I wondered briefly if I would die from air not getting IN.  
Maybe it was the other way. Perhaps the hanged died because air  
couldn't get OUT. But either way they died.  
We had passed by Sally's hut on the way to the tree. She  
hadn't even looked out the window. Real attentive, that one. She'd  
been focused entirely on her hand-held computer. Opening the file I'd  
downloaded, I guess. King Acorn directed me to the noose and lifted  
the rope necklace up and placed it around my neck. For a brief second  
I felt like a prince receiving his father's crown and mantle.  
"For betraying the location of KnotHole...a feat equal to  
TREASON!!...this man will hang." The small crowd around us gasped.  
The king nodded solemnly at Geoff. I closed my eyes, feeling  
the pounding of my heart, my mind pleading and sobbing. I was  
terrified and my fear sparkled down my cheeks.  
It's the end. The blissful end. No pain ever. It was a  
tempting thought. Lord knows...be it the Mobian lord or the Earth lord  
or any lord at all...they knew I'd suffered. Suffered my entire  
wretched life.  
Death meant no pain. No pain ever ever ever...  
But then I realized how addicted I was to pain as my feet left  
the ground.  
Hanging...or any sort of strangulation... is not as quick as  
it looks in the movies. I must of hung for a full two minutes,  
struggling like a fish, a hook ripped through its lip. My eyes bulged  
and my throat was going numb. My lungs stretched and screamed, the  
trapped air inside straining for a way out. My veins ached, every  
single vessel...from the smallest capillary to the largest artery.  
I felt my feet kicking. They seemed far off. Unimportant. All  
the agony was in my chest and head.  
Then I heard screaming. Just as I blacked out I felt the  
sensation of dropping to the ground...something striking me...no me  
striking something...the ground...  
And then all was dark.

**************

"I'm dead." My voice sounded slurred. Was I drunk? No! That  
bastard. The crazy old coot. He almost killed me!  
I drew in quick frantic breaths, and then slowed down,  
relishing the feel of air swirling into my lungs.  
"Snively? You ok?" I felt a warm hand on my forehead. It felt  
so good. I took it in my hands and kissed it...the silky palm, the  
slender fingers...the sweet vanilla smell of the fur.  
I opened my eyes to see Sally looming over me. I released her  
hand. Damn! Now I felt stupid. I saw Bunnie sitting on a bed, looking  
concerned.  
I suddenly wished it was her crouching beside me. Her hand I  
kissed.  
"I'm fine," I rasped. My neck burned and I touched it with a  
tentative hand. Rope burns.  
The beast reared up again. My rage, clawing its way up my  
throat...I tried to close it in the cage of my teeth, but it was too  
late. "Where is he?!" I hollered. "Where is that fucking bastard!?"  
Sally grabbed my hands. "Calm down!"  
I ignored her and screamed. Too angry. Can't calm...I cursed  
her out. Bunnie took Sally's place, trying to calm me...nice try. The  
beast had found an outlet through my voice and this little fool rabbit  
thought she could force the beast back in? I couldn't even keep it in!  
She tried to shush me by lying her fingers against my lips,  
but it didn't work. I don't have control...not now...  
"Shush, shush now, hon," Bunnie whispered soothingly. Then she  
leaned forward. Her lips brushed mine for a moment. It wasn't a  
sensual kiss. More like a motherly peck. But firecrackers exploded  
throughout my veins and heat suddenly flushed all over my body. I  
hoped I wasn't blushing...she couldn't know how much that peck had  
affected me.  
No! It couldn't be. It wasn't her. It was just my brush with  
death. Bunnie smiled and that sight was so wondrous I almost gasped. I  
never dreamed a furry...a stupid animal...no! It's my imagination...no  
animal is that beautiful.  
"You're fine then?" asked Sally. She was all business now. Or  
all bitch. I snickered...ow! I clutched my belly in pain.  
"Yes, except your father beat the crap out of me before he  
tried to kill me. Where's the doctor around here?"  
She frowned. "I was hoping you could make it to the meeting."  
I must admit...I almost lost it again. So nonchalant...how  
could she be so DAMN insensitive? I thought these Freedom Fighters  
were caring...compassionate...the exact opposite of ole Julian... But  
no! Sally was being just like my uncle. I had nearly DIED for God's  
sake, and she wanted me to...go to meetings? My recovery had to fit  
HER schedule...  
"Well...I am in agonizing pain, but I suppose I can sit and  
drink tea and play a little bridge."  
Sally frowned.  
"I need some painkillers, NOW, princess, if you don't mind." I  
stared her square in the eye. She was frowning harder. Didn't believe  
her wonderful father could do such a brutal thing.  
Then she nodded slightly. "All right. I won't call the meeting  
yet. Not till you're checked out."

"I'm touched, princess," I said as we headed towards the  
infirmary. "Postponing your meeting for me."  
"You got the file. You oughta know what's on it." She sounded  
polite in that forced way...when you really want to tell a person to  
go fuck theirself. Well, piss on her. Wasn't my fault her father was a  
fucking lunatic. The Void must've done it to him. He wasn't nearly so  
fruity when he was king.  
"So...is this doctor certified?"  
"He's the best we have. He was a doctor for my father."  
"Great. Now I know I won't come out alive," I muttered.

We entered the infirmary...by this time I was walking very  
painfully. The doc was a duck. His tag read "Quack". Doctor Quack, eh?  
The name seemed stupid...like some kind of bad pun. The guy probably  
was a crackpot.  
"What's the problem?" he asked me.  
"I need some painkillers. King Acorn beat me up."  
"Really?" He cocked an eyebrow.  
"Yes, really."  
"Hokay. Follow me."  
He wanted to examine me. I thought it was unnecessary. I just  
wanted the pills. But he insisted. I had to wrap myself up in a sheet  
because they didn't have those stupid paper robes. Then I had to lay  
down on a metal table.  
I was glad Geoff wasn't here. The sicko would probably try to  
molest me. As it was, Doctor Quack poked and prodded my stomach. I  
felt like punching him. He kept jabbing me, hard enough to make me  
start whining.  
Stupid prick. I knew my poor body was bruised, especially my  
back and stomach, and this doc was being just as nonchalant as the  
princess about it. But I was the traitor, wasn't I? They didn't have  
to treat me with respect.  
I deserve it, I suppose. I'd never treated them with respect...  
much less kindness....  
"You got a few scars on your stomach," said the good doc.  
"It's from surgery," I said.  
"I could tell. From what? Don't look so hostile. It's doctor's  
curiosity."  
"It was to repair internal bleeding," I sighed.  
"The medics did a good job," he remarked. "You can barely see  
the scars."  
"I won't be wearing any midriff shirts anyway."  
"You'll have some bruising and probably pain for a few days,  
but nothing's serious." He poked a gloved finger into my mouth to  
check out the wound my teeth had made.  
So, I made it to the meeting with a wad of gauze in my mouth  
and loaded with painkillers.

While people filed into the meeting hall/courtroom, I talked  
to Sally.  
"Why aren't I dead? How come His Majesty stopped his lynching?"  
"I stopped him because he had no proof. We cut you down. He  
had only Geoffrey's word...and you were blindfolded, you couldn't of  
known the location anyway. Just the same, I sent word to Uncle Chuck  
to get proof of whether or not you did give it away."  
I hoped Uncle Chuck wasn't a liar.  
"Well, thank you," I said. She nodded, but her eyes were  
impatient. She didn't like me. Tough shit. I didn't care for Ms. Pert  
n' pretty myself.  
"All right, group," said Sally. "Got some disturbing news."  
She looked very solemn behind the podium. I was glad to be sitting in  
the crowd instead of in front of everyone. Not that anyone sat near me.  
They all sat as far away from me as possible.  
Geoff came in, his flat blue eyes swiping the room. They saw  
me and a sickening grin spread over his face. The bastard sat down  
behind me. I could smell his musky stomach-turning scent. It hung in  
the air like an insult...and I was insulted. Insulted by the brute  
following me around.  
Antoine sat next to me, looking worried. "Zee princess, she  
ees not having that light in her eyes. These ees bad." He chewed on  
his claws nervously.  
Geoffrey kicked the back of his chair.  
"He ees a disgrace to zee royal guard," growled the tailless fox.  
"Yer a disgrace, Ant. You wimp." Geoff kicked his chair again.  
Sally glared over at us, her eyes laying the blame on me. I sighed.  
"We've uncovered," she paused to elaborate, "Geoffrey,  
Snively, and myself uncovered this top secret file and I've discovered  
Naugus' newest plan. It's...it's twisted... I don't think he's  
necessary after us...he just wants to test his magical capacity."  
"Tell us, mah princess!"  
"He's planning to deroboticize some people..."  
There were a few cheers, but she rose her voice. "But not for  
good! Not for good purposes! Nicole...display."  
A holograph shimmered in the air. There was a crude drawing of  
a beast...but looking closer, I saw it was lots of furries molded  
together into this horror.  
"This is what Naugus is going to do. Use his magic to..."  
Sally held her hands out and then brought them together. "...to smoosh  
them all together."  
There were gasps from the crowd.  
Geoffrey whistled. "That's quite a trick, luv. Ya think he can  
do it?"  
"It doesn't matter if he can or can't. If he deroboticizes  
them, then we have to rescue them! Just think of how many new citizens  
we'd have!"  
The crowd was getting riled up. I felt this pang...of guilt?  
But it was almost a pleasurable guilt...like a woman eating the  
forbidden chocolate treat while on a strict diet...it was I who had  
roboticized...it was I who had released Naugus...it was I who had  
caused their troubles.  
My eyes narrowed. Who cares. These stupid animals weren't my  
friends anyway. They were even stupider if they thought so. I turned  
to glare hatefully at Geoff, whose kicking had transferred from Ant's  
chair to mine.  
And then the meeting was over.  
But not for everybody. Oh no. I was one of the privileged. I  
was one of the rescue team. I looked around the scant population of  
the room. There was Sally and her father, heatedly arguing. I smiled  
almost smugly...they were arguing about me.  
"I don't believe him, daddy! You know Geoffrey  
overexaggerates. There's no proof that he told."  
"I don't want that traitor...," King Acorn's accusing eyes  
glanced up to stab at me. I looked as innocent as possible, "...to go  
with you. Not until Charles says he's innocent. It's too risky."  
"All right. He won't go till then."  
King Acorn laid a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead.  
Also in the room was Sonic, who was tapping his feet  
impatiently.  
"Gonna spoil the mission, aren't ya, mate?" Geoffrey was  
mouthing off to the hedgehog. I suspected Geoff was just going along  
to keep his beady eyes on me. He couldn't be of any other use.  
Bunnie and Antoine were seated near each other, their faces  
very close. Discussing the mission maybe, or maybe brushing lips.  
Probably the latter.  
For second I felt a twinge of envy for Antoine. Oh, to be  
inches from Bunnie's face...feel her soft whiskers on my skin, her  
eyes, the color of light on newborn leaves, gazing into mine...I loved  
the way one of her ears flopped down onto her cheek. It was like a  
skein of golden-brown silk.  
I rubbed the back of my head, and tried to push those thoughts  
away. Bunnie is an enemy. An animal. Animals and humans don't mix.

I didn't really listen to the rest of the meeting. I didn't  
have a big part anyway. I was just back-up. I was too busy trying to  
banish my thoughts on Ms. Rabbot.  
God...through the entire meeting I kept glancing at the  
unwanted invader of my thoughts. I rubbed my head nervously. No. I did  
not care for Bunnie. In any way. I did not want her. In any way.  
I sipped in a long breath of air. It felt cool sliding into my  
lungs. But the rest of me felt hot.  
I was burning up.

************

I was sleeping. Wrapped up in a sheet. The room was still dark  
when two hands grabbed my shoulder and shook. I didn't want to wake  
up. I was having one of those mystical hazy erotic sort of dreams, and  
I was jerked out of it.  
"Wake up, hon." Bunnie's whispering was like an extension of  
my dream. I slowly opened one eye and saw Bunnie leaning over me. Her  
pink nose and soft lips were right there. I closed my eyes.  
"What time is it?" I groaned.  
"It's 6:00."  
I groaned again. Then I felt something soft tickling my ear.  
It was Bunnie's whiskers. She giggled and I jumped, falling off the  
couch. My leg hit Bunnie's and she tripped, falling on top of me. She  
was heavy from the robotic limbs.  
Her eyes widened a little and the pink inside of her ears got  
darker...like blushing. I felt the heat rush into my cheeks...oh my...  
we were in the perfect position to...  
No! I smiled weakly as Bunnie laughed and climbed off. I slid  
back up onto the couch and rubbed the back of my head.  
"We got news from Sugah-Chuck last night. Ya were already in  
bed. But Chuck said that ya didn't give away Knothole."  
"No kidding."  
"So ya can come on this mission. We gotta git there early, ya  
know. 'Cause the deroboticization is supposed ta happen around 9:00."  
Great. I was so excited.

********

I was picking at my breakfast. It was a fruitbowl.... I  
avoided the cantaloupe and honeydew melon, but the watermelon I  
scarfed up. I also downed the grapes and strawberries.  
I was eating my breakfast all by my lonesome self, perched on  
the log by the pool. I allowed my gaze to travel over the still  
waters. Why had Geoffrey yelled at Antoine for bringing me down here?  
I heard the stomping of feet coming my way.  
"Sally! The hedgehog dressed up like a SWATbutt? I'm the  
slyest of the sly, the quietess of the quiet! I won't get spotted."  
"Sonic." Sally's voice was impatient and they came into my  
view and stood looking at the pool. "Me and you and Bunnie are going  
to dress up like SWATbots. The other three are back-up. That's final!  
And if you don't like the plan then stay behind!"  
Sonic's face was stormy and he turned to me. "Get out of here,  
Needlenose. This is a private conversation!"  
"Leave him alone. And quit changing the subject. Are you going  
along with the plan or not?"  
"Parade around in a bunch of metal," grumbled the blue blur.  
"ARE YOU?" Sally's voice was no-nonsense.  
"Ok ok, Sal. But just for you." Sonic managed a sweet smile.  
"Thank you."  
I stared down at the ground as they kissed. Then a light crept  
over the ground, killing the shadows around my feet. I thought it was  
only sunlight through the trees, but it got brighter and brighter. I  
looked up and saw a golden ring spinning in the air above the water.  
The pool was disturbed...the ring must've come from the water!  
Sally reached out and snatched the ring as it fell, and then  
placed it into Sonic's backpack. I watched in interest. It was a power  
ring! Something Robotnik had drooled at the thought of. We'd gotten  
our hands on one a couple of times. So they came out of the pool? But  
how? I peered into the water, but saw only the reflections of the  
trees.  
Sally and Sonic walked off. I dipped my fingers into the  
water. It was cold. I decided I'd swim down and see where the rings  
came from. But not today.  
I sat back down and finished my breakfast.

**************

So there we were in Robotropolis again. Bunnie and Sally and  
Sonic had trashed three of the bots standing guard along one of the  
Robotroplian streets. Dressed in SWATbot armor, the three Freedom  
Fighters had taken the destroyed 'bots' place. Me, Antoine, and  
Geoffrey St. Dick were standing in a nearby alleyway. I was diverting  
any SpyEyes that came near with my remote.  
Sally had contact with us via a headset that Antoine was  
wearing. She also had contact with Uncle Chuck.  
Why call him uncle if he was only related to Sonic? I wondered.  
I guessed they considered themselves a big family. Ooh. How sweet. It  
made me sneer. My family. Puh. My father was an abusive alcoholic who  
thought he deserved respect. My uncle...he was a piece of crap.  
"What's your problem?" demanded Geoffrey. He shoved me. I  
slammed into the alleyway wall and felt pain stab through my shoulder.  
I head Sally's voice over Antoine's headphones. The fox  
listened for a few moments. I caught the word 'deroboticized' and then  
Antoine turned to us.  
"Dey are derobticize-ed. Dey will be coming down theese street.  
We stay here..." He gave Geoff a hard stare. "...while Son-eek an'  
mah princess an' bonne et bell Bunnie rescue dem. We only go out eef  
der ees trouble. Understanding?"  
"Understanding, mate," drawled Geoffrey.  
I nodded.

So we waited. Antoine got fidgety. He was very nervous, but  
was trying to hide it. I wasn't feeling so hot myself.  
"Wimp," said Geoffrey. "Never shoulda come. Cracks like an egg  
under pressure."  
"Did you know...that when pressure is applied to both ends of  
an egg it doesn't break?"  
"No. An' who cares?" Geoffrey rewarded my interesting fact by  
pulling my hair. Not that I had much of it. Only a few sparse strands.  
I couldn't bear to cut them off. Even though they were a painful  
reminder of the hair I had loved.  
"Maybe mah fathair will be one," mumbled Antoine.  
"Your father was roboticized?"  
Geoffrey rapped his knuckles on my head. "You oughta know, faggot."  
"I didn't do all the roboticizations, and besides we  
roboticized thousands. I don't remember everyone."  
Ant's green-blue eyes looked sad. "I hope mah fathair ees der."  
"So cueball, what happened to yer pops?" asked Geoff.  
"He died," I said.  
"Ya sound happy 'bout it. Ya killed him, didn't ya?"  
"No." I frowned. "But I should have."  
Geoff's muzzle crinkled with a malicious grin. "Ah, I get it.  
He hit you around, didn't 'e? Whoo! Did 'e make you a faggot? 'E did,  
didn't 'e? Oooof..." Geoff's taunting broke off as I punched him in  
the groin. He moaned and slumped against the wall.  
"Quiet!" hissed Antoine.  
Sally's voice came over again. "They're coming. We're going to  
move...remember don't do anything unless we're in trouble!"

I peeped out of the alleyway. Geoff's hand lighted on my  
collar. He thought I was going to jump out or something. I wasn't. Ant  
wasn't as worried. "What do you see, Snip-ley?"  
I didn't correct him, but stated what I saw. "There's a group  
of SWATs coming...they're leading the uh...deroboticizees. Our group  
is still standing still."  
When the SWATs came closer, our team broke free from their  
guard positions. The deroboticizees were in a double row formation  
behind them. They screamed as laser fire broke out. It was directed at  
our team.  
One of ours blocked a laser beam with a forearm. Another team  
member kicked a hole in a SWATbot.  
"They in trouble?" asked Geoff.  
"No."  
Although our team looked exactly like SWATbots, I could tell  
them apart. Even when our team was in the thick of the fight. Their  
movements were more graceful, more fluid. The SWATs moved fast, but  
controlled. They didn't twist and dodge nearly as much...so it wasn't  
hard to keep an eye on ours.  
And they were doing good. The SWAT team of ten was already  
outnumbered by our three!  
Our team ripped the legs off one, and beat the other's head in  
with them. I looked around nervously; not even Robotnik at his laziest  
could miss this much commotion. And I knew more than one SpyEye would  
get past my remote to record the scene.  
The deroboticizees were also a problem; they were far from  
cooperating. I didn't blame them for trying to flee...they didn't know  
what the hell was going on. Geoff was jostling to get past me, and I  
let him.  
The sight of him calmed some of the deroboticizees...if they'd  
known his personality they would've all ran. Then our team pulled off  
their saucer-shaped helmets and further soothed the group of ex-robots.  
"Come on," said Sally. "Follow us. We know the way out."  
Glad for some direction, the ex-robots followed us. Sonic was  
complaining as we ran. Boo hoo hoo...I can't run in this...this cramps  
my style...blah. I wanted to smack him across his loudmouth face. He'd  
been irritating to me when I was a Robotroplian; now he was unbearable.  
But despite Sonic's complaints, we made good time. We were  
picking our way through the junkpiles when I felt it. I didn't know  
what it was exactly. Some sound or feeling. Like a vibration in my  
bones. I looked at my companions to see if they felt it...weren't  
animals supposed to have better senses than humans? Apparently not.  
They weren't feeling it, and if they were, they weren't showing it.  
Then I realized what it was. Around Robotnik, you felt a heavy ominous  
hum in the air. His aura! Around Sally, it was a leadership aura! With  
Bunnie, it was this air of kindness. That's what this was. An aura. A  
magical hum. Naugus.  
"He's here!" I cried.  
Geoff gave me one of those 'isn't he silly' looks, but Sally  
looked over, her eyes anxious. "Who's here?"  
"Naugus!"  
"Oh sure," leered Geoff.  
"He is!" I insisted.  
We kept going, and unfortunately Geoff was proven wrong. We  
rounded a bend in the maze of junk and there he was. Naugus doesn't  
look threatening. He's short (though not as short as me), and hunched  
over and looks like a monster some little kid would draw. Pointy teeth  
and a horn on his head and a thick cumbersome tail. But I knew better.  
I knew he wasn't harmless. He was the most powerful creature I'd ever  
met. And he is an enemy. Great.  
"What are you doing, Freedom Fighters?" he demanded.  
"What's it look like, lame brain?" The hedgehog shot back.  
Naugus looked amused. "The quickfoot! Your speed is amazing."  
He smiled crookedly. "These good people volunteered to help me with a  
project, and now you're taking them away? That is quite rude."  
"Can it," interrupted Geoffrey. "Let us pass."  
"If I do not?"  
"Then we shall attack," said Sally grimly.  
"I think not, princess!" Naugus laughed his raspy laugh and  
aimed his claw at Sally. A blazing energy bolt ripped towards her.  
"No!" Bunnie threw herself sideways, taking the blast. Her  
SWATbot suit clattered around her, broken right off her body. She  
groaned and flopped to the ground.  
"Bunnie!" The cry came from my mouth. I hardly recognized it.  
And then I was running towards her. That armor had shattered off her...  
had her body shattered as well? When I reached her I was whimpering in  
fear for her. My hands rested on her wrist, finding a pulse, and I  
looked up, relieved. Antoine had just reached her too, and our eyes  
met. Eyes are the windows to the soul, and lighting flashed between  
our two open windows and then Antoine drew his lip between his teeth  
and his windows slammed shut. His hands grabbed Bunnie's possessively.  
I backed off.  
I heard Naugus laugh and then a bolt was heading for Antoine.  
Sally was herding the deroboticizees to safety while Naugus was  
distracted. Sonic was ripping off his SWATbot armor, his expression  
fierce. That one loved to fight. I saw it all in this weird slow  
motion. And then my legs were pushing me off the ground. My body in  
front of Ant's...the bolt of magic dazzling my eyes. Why I leapt...I  
don't know. To fool the Freedom Fighters into thinking I was loyal to  
them? Loyal enough to take blows for them? Or did I really care?  
It was too hard to think. The magic hit me like a fist  
enclosed in cement and I reeled backwards. My nerves ached...my brain  
cramped up, muscles locked. My body felt like one big open wound, the  
magic like salt rubbed into it. I must've fallen to the ground. I felt  
it beneath me, hard as my cot in Robotropolis.  
I heard pitiful whimpering sounds. They were coming from me, I  
realized. Then I heard Sonic's loud voice yelling and Naugus  
responding back, wheezy laughter in his voice.  
"Don't worry, 'Twan. I got 'im."  
I couldn't see a thing. I'm blind, I thought absently. Pain  
usually blocks out any worries. Turns them into distance memories. But  
when the pain fades, those worries loom up. But right now the  
whiteness that filled my vision was unimportant. Only the pain  
mattered. And the two strong arms that suddenly lifted me and cradled  
me to a strong chest.  
We were moving. I heard Naugus exclaiming about Sonic's speed.  
He sounded angry. Sonic was laughing and taunting, which was no big  
surprise to me. My rescuer was running now. I clung to his chest and  
realized it was Geoffrey. But it didn't matter.  
"Bunnie," I whispered.  
"Ant's got 'er," drawled the skunk, his voice jarred as he ran.  
Oh good. That was very good. She was safe. I closed my eyes and my  
white vision faded to black. I'd have to get more painkillers from the  
good doc. And if he refused to give me any...then he was going to need  
some himself...

************

"That was so brave of both of ya!" Bunnie's face was alight  
with pride as she gazed at me and Antoine. Antoine thanked her with a  
kiss, I with an embarrassed smile.  
Antoine had some laundry to take down from the village's  
clothesline and he left, not looking at me. Because he knew I had  
affection for Bunnie.  
I didn't realize how deep my affection for her was...not until  
that moment when we exchanged looks over her injured body. I saw  
Antoine's panic and disappointment and his fierce protectiveness over  
her. And I saw...the shade of the same thing in my own eyes, reflected  
back at me.  
It was hard to believe...but even if it were true...Antoine  
was being overly jealous. I wasn't going to take her away. Of course,  
he did like the princess too, who was strictly tied to Sonic. I  
realized he just couldn't bear to lose another beloved girl.  
But he wouldn't. I glanced towards Bunnie's face. Or would he?  
No. Bunnie was just fond of me. She was fond of everyone.  
Antoine should have no worries of me taking her away. No one had ever  
loved me anyway.  
"Ya'all were really brave, ya know," she commented. "Ah was  
raht. Ya'all ain't evil. Yer a true Freedom Fighta now, fer shore."  
I couldn't look her in the eye. How could I tell this lovely  
creature I would betray her? That I'd betray them all. That I wanted  
to betray them all. My throat tightened. I'd told her my plans when  
she'd first captured me. Before she'd brought me to Knothole, before  
I'd stood trial. My plans...that I was going to be the Robotroplian  
leader. But she didn't believe me. She didn't think I was evil, the  
damn fool. What did she know?  
Dammit! Why did she have to be so damn nice? It screwed me up.  
It made my heart tremble with a bizarre and unsettling feeling.  
She reached out to pat my arm.  
"You ok, hon?"  
"Yes," I replied, and then I left and ran down to the power  
ring pool where only the silent trees could gaze at me.  
I saw my reflection. It was not a reflection of evil. It  
reflected a weak little human, fear and confusion woven into a  
reed-thin body. Was I evil? Was it possible I was not? Could  
Robotnik's damage to me be reversed? Or...or was I like a beaten dog,  
turned mean permanently? No amount of love can bring it around again.  
A leaf fell into the pool's surface. A baby leaf,  
sunshine-green. Bunnie's eyes. I knelt and touched the leaf almost  
reverently.  
Bunnie, the shining one, a light amidst darkness. Who knows.  
I'll wait for the future. When Naugus is brought down, I'll go  
whatever way seems right.  
Right now, with my hands cradling the baby leaf...the right  
way seemed right here.  
With the Freedom Fighters.

The End!


End file.
